As long as we're together, does it matter where we go ?
by Thepowerofwritting
Summary: Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Mon histoire se résume à la présence d'un chat idiot dans ma vie. Sans ce chat, je n'aurais jamais vécu cette histoire et je serais la même fille qu'avant. Mais ce chat existe et mon histoire aussi. #NextGeneration


Prologue:

_C'était un matin qui aurait du être ordinaire. Un matin comme les autres. Un matin habituel. Je pense que j'aurais préféré un matin ennuyant à ce qui s'est passé. Ce matin à littéralement changer ma vie, ma perception des choses et les choses auxquelles je croyais. J'aurais aimé que tout soit comme avant, mais… Ce n'est pas possible. De toute façon, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veux, me dirait Mick Jagger. Mais ce matin m'a changé, seulement, en bien ou en mal ? Je reste sans réponse._

Chapitre 1 : "Saleté de chat"

Le soleil venait de me réveiller. J'avais encore oublié de tirer les rideaux avant de me coucher. Tandis que je maugréais des grognements incompréhensibles à ma propre bêtise, je me levais de mon lit. Pattenrond qui était allongé à côté de moi, ne fut pas de cet avis et tenta de lancer un genre de crachotement que je balayais d'un "si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose." J'ouvris la fenêtre, ce qui convaicut la boule de graisse rousse de sortir de ma chambre. On habitait dans le centre de Londres. On, réunissait mes parents et moi. Je suis fille unique, comme mes parents d'ailleurs. Une tradition peut-être ? Je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question. Mes parents, Hermione et Drago Malefoy, travaillaient tout deux dans le centre de Londres et trouvaient plus pratique de vivre à proximité. C'était une chose que j'adorais, respirait l'air de la ville bouillonnante de vie le matin pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Ouvrir la fenêtre était toujours la première chose que je fessais le matin. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il grêle, j'ouvrais toujours cette fenêtre en bois peint. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je décidais de refermer la fenêtre et de descendre dans la cuisine où je retrouvais mes parents plongés dans leur petit-déjeuner. J'embrassais ma mère et enlaça mon père, avant de m'asseoir entre eux au bar. Avec mon père nous avions toujours été très fusionel et même si j'adorais ma mère, j'étais plus proche de mon père que de n'importe qui et ce, depuis toute petite.

-Déjà debout? Demanda ma mère.

- J'ai oublié de tirer les rideaux hier soir…

Mon père se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Passe-moi la confiture au lieu de me faire ce sourire idiot, lançais-je à mon père.

-Hermione, l'éducation de cet enfant est à revoir, répondit-il en me donnant la confiture.

Ma mère sourit.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui refaire son éducation, moi j'abandonne.

-Dite que je suis insupportable aussi.

-T'es insupportable, dirent-ils en choeur.

Je baissais la tête, affligé par leur répartie à deux Mornilles.

-Vous avez déjà pensé à prendre des cours d'humour ?

-Ha, ha. Très drôle Gabrielle. En attendant, nous on vas être en retard, dit ma mère en débarrassant une partie du bar.

Ma mère est auror au bureau département de la justice magique. Mon père est le directeur de sa propre société de balais volant, B&M.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? Me questionna mon père.

-Comme tous les jours je suppose… répondis-je sans grande conviction.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à la maison ?

-Papa, j'ai seize ans et toutes les personnes de mon âge sont à Poudlard, alors évidemment, je m'ennuie à la maison, je fais tous les jours les mêmes choses depuis des années.

Il est vrai que j'aurais dû faire ma rentrée à Poudlard lorsque j'avais douze ans. J'avais même préparé ma valise et je comptais les jours jusqu'au départ vers cette nouvelle école qui semblait parfaite à mes yeux. Mais le verdict avait été levé, j'étais atteinte d'une maladie qui ne me permettait pas de suivre les cours là-bas. Un problème avec mon coeur, c'est ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Et je devais, pour tenter de le réparer, rester à la maison pour pouvoir aller en consultation chaque semaine. Des medicaments à prendre à tout les repas et en quantité était devenu depuis lors, mon quotidien.

Mon père me sourit tristement, parce que qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. C'était comme ça, c'était pour mon bien. Cependant, les seuls amis que j'avais, se résumait aux enfants des amis de mes parents et même si les adorait, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me faire des amis moi-même, des amis que j'aurais choisis.

Mes parents quittèrent le duplex et je me retrouvais seule. Un miaulement se fit entendre. D'accord peut-être pas aussi seule que ça finalement. Pattenrond, sauta sur un tabouret, puis sur le bar. Mes parents n'auraient jamais laissé faire ça, mais il était le seul avec qui je passais mes journées quand mes parents n'étaient pas là. Il passa devant moi et plaça sa queue juste devant mon nez. Je la repoussais d'un balayement de main en murmurant un :

-Chat mal léché…

Aucune réaction de sa part. Bien. Merci le chat. Je débarrassais mes affaires et m'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Le reflet dans le miroir renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés qui tombait sur ses épaules. J'avais décidé, il y a peu de me faire une frange et c'était de loin, la meilleure idée capillaire que j'avais eu. Je ressortis de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull foncé, bleu-vert, ainsi que de chaussettes.

Je pris ma baguette et m'installa sur le canapé placé devant une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le toit des maisons de Londres. Je lançais alors un Accio pour récupérer mes cours que je suivais à domicile. Grâce à ces cours à domicile j'avais atteint le niveau des septièmes années. Celà fessait bientôt deux heures que je travaillais et pour me détendre un peu je décidais de faire une pause. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que Pattenrond avait renversé sa gamelle d'eau. Sans doute pour me remercier de tout à l'heure. Chat ingrat. Je me mis en oeuvre de nettoyer le sol de manière moldue. Je pris du papier et commença à essuyer le carrelage. Alors que j'allais jeter le papier à poubelle, ma chaussette glissa sur le sol encore mouillé et la chute fût inévitable. La seule pensée que j'avais réussi à formuler, avait été "Saleté de chat".


End file.
